Juda
is the youngest of the Guar siblings and one of the three leader of the Guar Army along side his brother, Mold, and sister, Gina. Juda and his family serve as the main villains of the Andro Melos manga series as well as in the Andro Super Warriors TV miniseries. Juda later appears solo as the main villain of the film, Ultraman Story. In Ultra Fight Victory, he was revived by Yapool as Juda Spectre. *Subtitles: **Ultraman Story: **Andro Melos: **Spector: History Ultraman Story Said to be the spawn of the devil, Juda was sealed away 500,00 years ago by Father of Ultra. Now free into this universe, Juda unleashed his evil by reviving Alien Hipporito to attack earth. While Ultraman Ace was preoccupied with the alien, Juda confronted Father of Ultra and the two battle, with Juda emerging victorious in killing. As Father of Ultra was being restored, Juda then revived the monster Enmargo to attack earth, leaving Ultraman Taro occupied in fighting the evil monster. As Taro bravely went to Earth for his first real battle, Juda summoned the spirits of Alien Baltan, Red King, Gomora, Alien Mefilas, Eleking, and Alien Hipporito and combined them to create the monstrous machine known as Grand King. Juda laughed with pride as he watched Grand King easily shrug off opposition from the other ultras (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace.) Even with the late appearance of Taro to assist his brothers, Juda's creation was far to too powerful for them to defeat. However, Juda's plans were foiled after the other ultra brothers merged with Taro and Grand King was destroyed by Taro's Cosmos Miracle Beam. With his minions all destroyed, Juda then fled to the deepest reaches of space and was never seen again. Andro Melos Juda is of the demonic Guar, and the younger brother of Mold and Gina, as well as co-leader of Guar Army. He is the main villain of this series, as it acts as a sequel to the film, Ultraman Story. In the finale, Juda is killed. Ultra Fight Victory .]] Juda reappeared in the new Ultra Fight spin-off mini series as . After his previous defeat from the Andro heroes, Juda revives from death every tens of thousand years, with the process would cause distortions felt through out the galaxy. Once he fully revived, chaos would envelope the Universe. Yapool in Ginga's Universe sought to harvest the energies of the Victorium Core to fully revive the emperor. Leo, Astra,Hikari and Ace were sent by Ultraman King to stop Yapool from reviving him.Vakishim, along with Doragory and Verokron, was summoned by Yapool to deal with Leo and Astra. The Leo brothers fought them while Victory was fighting Ace Killer and Lunaticks. At first it seemed that Leo and his brother were getting the upper hand until the dimensional distortion expanded and Juda was revived. Finally, Victory, Ace and Ginga arrived to help the Leo Brothers with Yapool likewise assisted his Choju, with Leo fighting Vakhishim, Astra fighting Doragory, Ace fighting his sworn enemy Verokron and Ginga and Victory fighting Yapool. Under Ace's advise, Ginga and Victory merged into Ginga Victory and killed Yapool but everything had been too late: Juda successfully revived as he summons Super Grand King Spectre to fight the Ultramen. Ultraman Victory Knight entered his space distortion and both engaged in a sword fight but seemingly weakened, he summoned the Shepherdon Saber and his spirit had made the energies of Victorium Core turn against Juda. Now with the tides turned against him, Juda was defeated by Knight Victorium Break while his monster, Super Grand King Spectre defeated by the other Ultras. Ultraman X It was revealed that aside from Juda, his siblings Mold and Gina were also revived in that same distortion but wasn't able to support their own brother and in the end when he died, they decided to rebuilt Guar Army in hopes of avenging his demise. Juda's soul was later used in the formation Guar Spectre alongside his siblings. Data : Juda wields a sword. *Teleportation: Juda can teleport wherever he wishes to. *Fusion: Along with Mold and Gina, they can fuse into Guar. *Bemzn: Juda's personal Monster Battleship. - Spectre= Juda Spectre Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 32,000 t *Origin: Planet Gua Powers and Weapons *Space Distortion: During his revival process, his reviving form appears as a distortion which can be sensed across the Galaxy. He is able to generate this beyond the grave is unknown. Given that it appears once every ten thousand years it is possible he is not responsible for it, but he is undoubtedly linked to it. **Self Revival: Juda Spectre is capable of reviving himself, once his distortion has appeared. While the process is inevitable it can be interrupted or accelerated by outside forces. *Godlike Powers: It is implied the Juda possesses enough power to endanger the Galaxy and possibly beyond. *Swordsmanship: In his fight with Victory, Juda demonstrated mastery in sword fighting. ** : A sword that Juda Spectre can create out of thin air and wield in combat. This is powerful enough to rival Ultraman Victory's Knight Timbre in sword form. The sword appears to be charged with energy which materializes as purple flames when he slashes something/someone. ***Energy Slash: Juda can fire slashes of purple flames from his sword. **Monster Creation: Juda Spectre can create a monster from his own will, as seen when he created Super Grand King Spectre. Weakness As Juda Spectre is a being of darkness, he is vulnerable to the holy melody played by the Knight Timbre. Also, his energies were empowered by the Victorium Core, thus making it as a disadvantage when it began to turn against him. imagefffff.jpg|Monster Creation Juda Spector Sword Materialization.png|Bat Calibre imageefvefvgevefed.jpg|Energy Slash }} Figure Release Information Juda Spectre is released by bandai under the Ultra Monster 500 Series. Juda 500.png|Juda Spectre in the Ultra Monster 500 line Gallery Juda_medlos.png|Juda in Andro Melos with Mecha Baltan and Zabiden -Juda I.png -Juda II.png Juda.jpg MOLD-GINA-JUDA.jpg we cant see you juda decreas your transparency.png Ultra_Fight_Victory's_Space_Emperor.jpg|Juda in his revival JUDA I.jpg File:Imagebrgggggtgg.jpg|Juda faces of Ultraman Victory JUDA-VICTORY.jpg JUDA II.jpg Villians Victory.png|Juda along with Yapool and a new Super Grand King Juda_Specter_I.png JudaVictory.jpg Trivia *Juda's forehead has the kanji for , symbolizing his title as the Space Emperor. *Juda has an appearance similar to King Dark from the Kamen Rider series, even being revealed as a robot-like being. *Juda Spectre looks almost identical to his normal form, except for the fact that his armor is more detailed and his horns are longer. *His name, Spectre was also spelled as "Spector". Initially, Tsuburaya named it Spector instead but changes after the miniseries Ultra Fight Victory's subtitle, as well as the Cyber Cards set of Grand King and Mold. *Juda Spectre's suit will be modified to Mold Spectre for Ultraman X. Of course, Juda will also appear on that series, but as a spirit due to his defeat by Ultraman Victory Knight. Also, both Juda and Mold's armors are near identical to each other thus furthered by the costume remodeling in said series. Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Revived Characters Category:Robots Category:Guar Army members Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Guar siblings Category:Andro Melos characters Category:Andro Melos Category:Andro Super Warriors characters Category:Andro Super Warriors Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju